Many kinds of radio frequency systems and components in current use are employed for the control of power and voltage levels in complex electronic systems and arrangements. In most such cases, when the power level in such arrangements is reduced, there is, however, an associated change of phase impressed upon the affected radio frequency waveform.
This phase alteration is generally undesirable. Accordingly, an object of the invention herein is to establish a nonphase-shifting attentuator arrangement, which can be used successfully in modifying and/or attenuating the voltage and power levels in complex electronics systems and arrangements.
Other objects of the invention are apparent in the detailed discussion of the invention provided herein.